


CNN or Football?

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Meta, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion-ish piece to Mr. Astin, which is my <s>fuck you to CNN</s> version of what happened during Sean and Elijah's reunion. <i>This</i> is the Domlijah version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CNN or Football?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Astin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905293) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> The CNN reunion special sucked. So I rewrote it. Again.

Elijah put his feet in Dom's lap, stretching out along the length of the couch.

“Oi, what do I look like, a footrest?”

Elijah grinned, running his bare toes down the inseam of Dom's jeans.

“And a lovely one at that.”

Dom shook his head, but he didn't throw Elijah's feet off. He leaned back into the soft leather cushions, flipping through the channels.

“Hey, go back!” Elijah said, sitting up.

Dom raised an eyebrow, but dutifully switched back to CNN.

“Sudden desire to watch the news, Lij?”

“Shh! No, look, it's our reunion!”

Dom looked, and sure enough, there was a clip about the “Hobbit reunion.” “Do you want to watch it?” he asked, even though football was coming on. He had a tendency to indulge Elijah.

Elijah shrugged so Dom left it there.

They sat through the 30 minute programme, Dom frustrated and irritated that he'd wasted so much of his life on such a crap programme.

“You made me miss football. For that?”

Elijah made a face. “Excuse me for thinking they'd actually show the interview. I thought they might say something about Lord of the Rings like they did Pretty in Pink. It _has_ been ten years since we filmed it.”

Dom made a non-committal noise, changing the channel to the football game.

Elijah sighed and twisted himself around so his head was in Dom's lap instead of his feet. He smiled when he felt Dom's fingers in his hair.

“I think real life is much more interesting than some so-called 'reunion' on the telly, Doodle.”

Elijah nodded, feeling the warmth of Dom's thigh beneath his cheek. He couldn't agree more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mr. Astin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905293) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
